


The voices demand blood

by AlpineFresh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Please just let Techno punt Dream into the sun, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), is what I wanted to name this fic, tommy can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: ”Tommy."The teen felt a disorienting whiplash of emotions at the familiar voice. A stab of anger, then fear, followed by a weird version of almost happiness.He whirled around, mouth agape in disbelief. "Dream?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 963





	The voices demand blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, hope you're doing well :]
> 
> 'm half asleep while writing both this note and this fic, lol.
> 
> TW: Manipulation, minor violence, non-graphic injury

Tommy hummed along to the nameless song playing in his head as he wandered through the snowy forest with a handful of bones.

He had decided that he wanted to be useful- and since Techno still wasn't letting him build an intimidation tower- he was now looking around for some wolves to tame.

He huffed and tucked his chin into the coat he borrowed from Techno as cold wind found its way through the evergreens.

A playful yip from his right had Tommy perking up and swiftly changing his direction.

He held the bones tighter as he trudged through knee high snow.

"Dog!' He cheered as he saw the lone wolf in the small clearing.

The wolf looked up at him, head tilting lopsided due to the big branch held in it's jaw.

Tommy waddled a few steps closer, holding out one of the bones. "Here, bitch, take some bones."

The wolf let go of the stick and dropped into a playful crouch, effectively _not_ grabbing the offered bone. 

It barked, watching him expectantly as it's tail wagged behind it.

Tommy squinted, "You wanna play fetch?" He asked, waving the bone around.

The wolf barked again excitedly, shifting its weight from paw to paw. 

Tommy grinned, "Well, if that's what you want-" he wound his arm back and chucked the bone as far as he could, _"fetch!"_

The wolf took off running through the trees, kicking up snow behind it. Happy barking echoed through the forest as it searched around for the bone.

Now that he thought about it- bones were white. 

He looked down at the snow- which was also white (obviously, _duh)_. That dog might take longer than expected to get back with that bone...

That is- if it even chose to come back after finding the bone. For all he knew, it would take off even deeper into the forest as soon as it got what it wanted.

Tommy frowned, looking between the rest of the dry bones in his gloved hands and the direction the wolf ran in.

Maybe it was a mistake to do that, surely he could have tamed the dog without playing fetch with it.

He shivered, putting the bones into his pockets the best he could before wrapping his arms around himself. 

"Urrgh, how does that bitch live like this?" He grumbled, tucking his face into the coat once again and closing his eyes.

Admittedly, it didn't do all too much to protect his face from the cold, but hey! Better than nothing, yeah?

”Tommy."

The teen felt a disorienting whiplash of emotions at the familiar voice. A stab of anger, then fear, followed by a weird version of almost happiness.

He whirled around, mouth agape in disbelief. _"Dream?"_

And, sure enough, there stood his friend- enemy? (He wasn't his friend, they weren't friends, he hated Dream! But- but weren't they friends? Didn't Dream care about and visit him when no one else would?)

It didn't matter what he was- all that mattered was that Dream was standing only a few measly paces away. 

"Hey pal, it's, uh- it's been a while," Tommy laughed awkwardly.

Dream didn't answer him- was he waiting for something? Why wasn't he saying anything?

"S- sorry, I don't have any armour for you to blow up," Tommy apologized, beginning to feel breathless, his chest tight.

What else was he supposed to say? Was Dream mad at him, why was he mad?

Did he find out Tommy snuck into L’Manberg? Was he going to take Tommy's last life?

No, his friend wouldn't- _no, no, no, no-_ this is Dream, he _wasn't_ a friend! His mind argued back and forth with itself as he tried to make sense of his own thoughts and feelings.

Dream sighed and Tommy tensed involuntarily.

That sounded like a disappointed sigh- was Dream disappointed in him? Oh fuck, what could- he didn't mean to-! "Look, I'm _really_ sorry Dream. I didn't mean to upset you! I just- I was only-"

_"-Tommy,"_ Dream snapped.

The teen's mouth clicked shut and his head jerked back.

The masked man sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Tommy, listen," he started.

“I'm not mad at you- _really,_ I'm not."

Tommy could sense the _'but'_ that had yet to be said.

"I'm not mad, just so, _incredibly_ disappointed in you," Dream said.

That- that _really fucking hurt._ He was starting to think being stabbed in the gut would manage to be less painful than Dream’s disappointment.

Tommy looked down, unable to bring himself to look back at Dream.

There was the familiar sound of footsteps crunching through snow as Dream stepped even closer.

_"All I asked!_ The _only_ things I asked of you- give me your armour and weapons, and not to keep secrets! And what did you do?" Dream grabbed Tommy’s chin and forced the teen to look up at him, “You broke those rules… And _then-_ you threw a _fit_ whenever you faced discipline!"

Tommy's face was burning in shame, "I'm sorry- I can do better, I promise! I'll- I'll never hide things from you again, I'll give you all my tools- just- just don't leave me alone again, _please,"_ he whimpered, blinking rapidly to fight off the pooling liquid that stung his eyes.

The grip on his chin loosened and Dream brushed his thumb gently across Tommy's cheek. "Shh… See? This is why I'm your only friend. No one else could ever want someone like you," he murmured.

No amount of blinking could stop the tears from spilling down Tommy's cheeks at this point.

Dream pulled him into a hug that provided no real comfort. The man's hand carded through Tommy's hair in a way that was almost reminiscent of what Wilbur used to do.

The comparison only made the tears pour faster. The teen clutched at the fabric of Dream's sweater, fighting to stay upright on his trembling legs.

Dream let go suddenly, jumping back and taking out his axe.

Without anything to hold on to, Tommy collapsed in the snow, wide eyed and grabbing at the sleeves of his jacket.

There was a low snarl in front of him.

The wolf from before stood between Tommy and Dream, hackles raised and tail straight up as it barked at the masked man.

Dream raised his axe and Tommy lunged forward without thinking.

The teen wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and tried fruitlessly to drag it back. "Please don't hurt it- I'll do better, I promise! I'll do what you say, I- just- _please_. Please, Dream," he begged.

Dream never faltered, never hesitated or considered for even a moment before answering. “This is your punishment for disobeying me-"

The man cut himself off suddenly, dodging to the side just in time to avoid getting a red-tipped arrow through the skull. Though it wasn't quite enough to stop the arrow from nicking the edge of his mask, pushing it askew.

Dream straightened his mask, "Technoblade," he greeted coolly as the cloaked man stepped into the snowy clearing.

"Dream." Techno's voice was somehow even colder, anger and hatred seeping off him in waves

Tommy shrunk back, he couldn't tell who Techno was mad at- it was probably him, Techno usually found him annoying, right?

But then why would he still be looking at Dream? Didn't he owe Dream a favor, why would he be mad at Dream?

But no- Techno never spared Tommy so much as a glance, loaded crossbow in one hand and a glittering diamond sword in the other as he glared daggers at Dream.

"So _that's_ the kind of bs you've been spewing to Tommy," Techno pointed his sword at Dream, "I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to try _brainwashing_ my little brother," he growled.

Brainwashing? No, Dream wouldn't do that- ( _yes he fucking would_ , part of him hissed) Tommy couldn't be brainwashed, it wouldn't- it wouldn't work on him, he’d see through it... _Right?_

He hugged the wolf tighter.

Dream twirled the axe in his hand, _"Brainwashing?_ The only thing I've done is be there for him after everyone else abandoned him," he scoffed.

"Besides, don't you owe me a favor?" He pointed out smoothly, reaffirming Tommy's earlier thoughts.

Techno’s glare darkened, "Let me ask you something, Dream… Have I ever told you about the voices?"

Of all things, that question seemed to throw Dream off. The man tilted his head, curiosity getting the better of him, "No, I can't say that you ever have," he mused.

"Well, let me tell you a couple things, then," Techno began.

“The voices say a lot of things- sometimes it's advice, or encouragement. Other times, it's insults, and, strangely enough, the letter _‘E’_ …" Techno trailed off with a tired sigh, waiting a moment before continuing again. 

"But you wanna know what they crave the most? The thing they chant near daily?" Techno asked, though it was clear he wasn't actually waiting for an answer. 

Techno tilted the sword that was still pointed at Dream. "They crave blood. An endless cry of _'blood for the blood god',"_ he revealed.

He wasn't done quite yet though, "And right now, it's your blood that they're demandin', they want me to gut you right here and now."

"And you know what? I'm actually starting to agree with them." Techno pulled the trigger on his crossbow, shooting three arrows at the masked man.

Dream ducked under them and summoned his shield into hand with a flicker of green and gold sparks.

The wolf turned it's head to nudge Tommy, urging the shocked teen back into the cover of the trees.

Tommy staggered to his feet, glancing back at the fighting pair once before following the wolf.

They didn't get very far before Tommy's legs seemed to lock up against his will.

The sound of metal clashing together could still be heard echoing through the forest.

The wolf butted it's forehead against Tommy’s leg with a low wine.

Tommy stared blankly at nothing in particular, arms limp at his side.

What just… He should probably go back, Dream was his- _no!_

Tommy pulled on his hair in a fit of frustration, doing all he could not to choke on his own breath.

Dream wasn't his friend! He was the one who demanded Tommy be exiled in the first place! The same green bastard who blew up Logstedshire!

Tommy's hands shook… But- but he was also the only person who visited him regularly even when no one else would?

_“Mmmm_ \- this is too confusing!" His voice came out shriller than intended.

He inhaled sharply at the sound of someone walking through the woods.

Was it Techno or Dream? Would they get mad at him for running away?

Techno emerged from behind a tree, a new tear in his cloak and blood soaking through the fabric of his sleeve. Though he didn't seem to be very hurt other than that.

Tommy watched Techno approach, taking a wary step back.

The man's weapons were already put away and the wolf wasn't growling, so it had to be safe now, right?

Techno stopped in front of Tommy, who subconsciously shrunk back to make himself appear smaller. 

Techno reached for him, and Tommy tensed out of habit, squeezing his eyes shut.

Instead of grabbing his chin, or hurting him in any way, Tommy was picked up and hugged close. A warm hug that filled him with all of the safety and comfort that Dream never gave him.

The cloak wrapped around his shoulders and hid Tommy from the rest of the world, making him feel smaller than he actually was.

His mind wandered back to when he was younger, one memory in particular sticking out to him.

Back when Techno and Tommy were closer, the blond would tug on his older brother’s cloak and demand they go on walks together. 

It was on one such walk that Tommy insisted on climbing a towering oak tree, despite Techno repeatedly urging him not to.

Tommy ended up all the way in the highest branches, clinging onto the tree and shouting through his terrified tears for Techno to come save him.

His older brother had been quick to scale the tree, sitting on Tommy’s branch and letting the younger wrap his arms and legs around him like a koala.

Tommy refused to let go, even after they made it back to solid ground, limbs locked firmly around Techno’s midsection.

Techno had taken it all in stride though, draping his cloak over Tommy and holding him in place as he walked back home to where Phil would first scold them for being too risky, and then hug them extra tight to make sure they were both okay.

Tommy smiled at the memory, slowly letting himself relax in Techno’s arm’s as the man started the trek back home.

Maybe they weren’t as close as they used to be, Phil wouldn’t be waiting at home for them, and Wilbur couldn’t run his fingers through Tommy’s hair anymore. 

But at least there was still hope, Wil was still around (even if he was a ghost), and Phil could be broken out of his house arrest.

As for Techno?

Things might be a little rocky, and maybe it’d never be like when they were younger again… But Tommy got the feeling things were beginning to look up for once.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, because It didn't make sense to specify it in the fic- 
> 
> The wolf is a dumbass and got lost, Techno was out looking for Tommy because Tommy's also a dumbass who didn't tell anyone where he was going or why. Bam- Wolf finds Techno, wolf recognizes Tommy's scent on Techno (more accurately, Tommy was wearing winter gear that belonged to, and therefore smelled like, Techno) and they mutually decide to team up.
> 
> during fight with Dream, both land a hit or so, and then Dream's like- see ya- and chucks an enderpearl, lul.
> 
> Bruh, I speedran the fuck out of this fic, got it done in one sitting!
> 
> Almost fell asleep in the middle of writing it, but oh well, I likely wouldn't have finished it if I didn't do it tonight, lol.
> 
> The main reason I wrote this is because I haven't been able to focus on writing the things I actually want to write because my dumbass keeps thinking about smp angst 'n shit. So I finally sat down and wrote this to pander to my ever growing desire to punt smp!Dream into the sun. 
> 
> Aight, sleepy sleepy now, see ya later alligator.


End file.
